Six mois et un nouveau départ
by Catirella
Summary: Qui est vraiment Well ? Un Heero pas coopératif du tout. Un Duo qui veux tuer un informaticien. Une clé, un bureau, deux ceintures ! … J’ai encore dévier du droit chemin… Gomen ! OS version Moyenlong... YAOI... Comme toujours…


Titre : Six mois et un nouveau départ

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Toujours les même..

Genre : AU ou UA… OS et heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, je ne sais pas… Si mais je ne peux pas le dire !

_**Au 14 août, toujours pas de nouvelle d'Hlo et de son nouveau modem**_

_Bêta, Arlia :_

_Heu bonjour à tous _

_Et un nouvel OS, un !  
Où M.Well et M. Yuy ne s'entendent pas, où il font des galipettes ensemble dans tous les sens du terme, mais je n'en dis pas plus  
Bref un très bon OS comme Cat sait si bien les faire…_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tou(te)s, Arlia_

**Note de _Catirella_, l'auteur:**  
Commencer _13 août 2006 et fini le 14. _

Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais au début de cet OS. Puis, j'ai dévié une fois de plus, du côté qu'il ne fallait pas.  
Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il comporterait un Lemon et le début d'un autre.  
Et Thomas, n'était même pas dans mon esprit lors des premières lignes d'écriture.  
Les fesses de Duo et moi, c'est devenu plus que cela. Il n'y a pas de mots pour l'expliquer.  
Pardon Duo. Je vais soigner ton épiderme fessier, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **_Catirella _**

¤۞¤

_Le 17/08/06 à_

**NOTE DE DERNIÉRE MINUTE  
**J'ai de nouveau une mission en intérim, donc beaucoup moins de temps libre maintenant.  
_Catirella_

¤۞¤

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Six mois et un nouveau départ**

**

* * *

**

POV de Duo.

J'ai la tête dans le cul grave.

Je capte rien de ce que raconte ce mec, en nous montrant des trucs via son PC. Qui normalement avec le retro projecteur, nous permet de suivre le sujet de la réunion. Si on n'a pas la tête dans le cul, comme moi.

J'ai le sujet, je suis à la réunion et le seul truc que j'ai capté, c'est que Trowa à mis sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Quatre et qu'il le pelote depuis plus de 20 minutes.

De toute façon c'est bien connu, on ne voit et comprend toujours que ce qui nous intéresse.

Et la réunion, je m'en tamponne car j'ai un rhume et là je ne désire, qu'une seule chose.

Enlever l'élastique noir de mes cheveux et m'échouer telle une méduse sur mon bureau.

Car quand l'élastique aura relâché mes cheveux non nattés. Car trop la flemme ce matin. Je vais ressembler à une méduse, au vu de la longueur de ceux-ci.

Fin du POV de Duo.

« Duo ? »

« Hein ! »

C'est la chose la plus intéressante que Duo a sorti de toute la semaine et elle ne fait que commencer.

« La réunion est finie ! »

« Ah ! … Merci Hilde. »

« De rien. T'as une sale mine. Tu es malade ? »

« Juste un Rhume, de la fièvre et la migraine. Rien de bien grave. A plus Hilde. »

« DUO ATTEN… »

« Aieeeeeee… Et une mini castration. Chalut. »

« Ouche que ça doit faire mal le coin d'une table. Boueeee… »

¤۞¤

Duo est maintenant dans son bureau à végéter, quand l'on frappe à sa porte. Porte, qu'il avait pris soin de fermer, pour faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

« Y'a personne ! »

Une tête blonde fait son apparition.

« Qui que vous soyez, ne rentrez pas au risque de repartir les pieds devant. »

« C'est Trowa qui lui risque de ne pas apprécier la chose ! »

Duo ne bouge pas d'un cheveu.

« Il t'a tripoté pour au moins deux jours sous la table de réunion. Il s'en remettra. »

« Qui est Trowa ? »

« HEIN ! »

Duo, dit la méduse, relève la tête à vive allure et regarde l'intrus supplémentaire, qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

« C'est qui lui ? »

Quatre a envie de rire mais se retient. Le « lui » a les yeux qui lancent des éclairs, vers la méduse qui risque bien de finir grillée sur place.

« C'est la personne qui nous a fait un exposé, sur ce qu'il allait mettre en place niveau informatique, dans les 6 mois à venir chez Maxwell World Projects USA. La compagnie où nous sommes Duo. »

« Je m'en tape un peu Quatre. »

L'informaticien voit rouge.

« Là tu vois, je suis très occupé, comme tu peux le constater. Alors repassez plus tard voir demain ou jamais tiens ! »

«** MONSIEUR WELL VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN ECOUTE DE LA REUNION ET EN PLUS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ COMPLEMENT DE MOI DEVANT M. WINNER. JE VAIS EN REFERER À LA DIRECTION.** »

Duo se lève de son fauteuil et ses cheveux suivent le mouvement. L'informaticien est sous le choc, car il est encore plus beau les cheveux lâchés et ses yeux qui reflète une colère noire sont magnifiques.

« Yuy, hein. C'est ça. Mais allez-y chez monsieur le directeur général, il n'est pas là de toute façon et il a autre chose à foutre, que de s'occuper de vos états d'âmes et de votre fierté d'informaticien de mes deux. Et je vous signale que je suis au même niveau que vous ici. **Alors Pouetpouet, Monsieur l'informaticien qui arrive de la société implantée au Japon.** »

Quatre à une envie de rire de plus en plus fort, mais moins lorsqu'il voit Duo avoir un vertige.

« DUO. »

« C'est bon. »

« Duo tu... »

« C'est OK Quatre. J'ai des choses importantes à faire. A plus. »

Yuy. Heero de son prénom est toujours aussi furieux, contre ce Chef de Projets.

« C'est sur un projet de « **Moins j'en fait, mieux je me porte** » sur lequel il travaille ? »

Quatre reste sérieux.

« Non. Sur un nouveau système d'énergie électrique, qui pourrait faire faire des économies énormes aux personnes, avec des petits moyens. Et là, je pense qu'il est malade. Mais comme c'est une vraie tête de mule, il n'ira ni chez le médecin. Ni chez lui pour se reposer et revenir lorsqu'il ira mieux. »

« Donc il n'est pas feignant ? »

« Loin de là ! »

« Hn. »

¤۞¤

**1 mois plus tard.**

« **OU EST CET INFORMATITICIEN DE MALHEUR.** »

« Duo calme-toi. »

« **TROWA VA T'OCCUPER DE QUATRE.** »

« **DUO.** »

« **QUOI ?** »

« Quatre est en Algérie. »

« Ah ! J'avais oublié. Ses sœurs vont bien ? »

« Oui. Que veux-tu à Heero. »

« **Iceman a bloqué mon code d'accès. Je ne peux plus aller sur les paramètres niveau 5.** »

« Iceman ? »

« Hum. Son regard est de glace et en plus il m'aime pas. M'en fous. Je veux mon accès niveau 5. »

« Il ne l'a donné qu'à tous les Sous-PDG de chaque pays. Quatre et moi aussi vu que nous sommes ceux pour les USA. »

« Et moi ! »

« Pour lui tu n'es qu'un simple directeur. »

« **JE VAIS LE TUER.** »

« **Duo.** »

Duo est déjà parti.

5 minutes plus tard.

« **TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS.** »

Les personnes présentes prennent peur et sortent rapidement.

Heero qui faisait une mini réunion avec son équipe, le fusille sur place.

« **Même pas peur.** »

« Vous êtes dans mon bureau Well. »

« **Je m'en contre fiche Yuy. Je veux mon accès niveau 5.** »

« Vous n'avez pas le statut pour avoir celui-ci. »

« Et vous vous l'avez ? »

« Quoi ? »

« L'accès au niveau 5. »

« Oui. »

« Et le statut pour l'avoir ? »

« Non. »

« **ALORS VOUS ALLEZ ME RENDRE SUR LE CHAMP CE FOUTU NIVEAU QUE J'AVAIS IL Y A ENCORE MOINS DE 12 HEURES YUY.** »

« Non. »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, JE VAIS LE TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER…** »

Duo lui saute dessus et en même temps au-dessus du bureau.

Trowa arrive à ce moment là et en reste la mèche affolée. Et pour affoler la mèche de Trowa Barton, il fallait y aller.

Duo et Heero se bagarraient comme deux gamins. Heero lui tirait sur la natte et Duo lui donnait des coups de pieds.

Et dans la bataille l'élastique de la natte céda. Celle-ci se dénatta d'elle-même, ce qui ramena Heero à la stupidité de leur dispute, tel un couple gay. Et il perdit l'équilibre en voulant reculer et entraîna Duo dans sa chute, qui lui tomba dessus dans un grand bruit sourd.

Trowa vira au blanc en les voyant tomber et tous les spectateurs, qui étaient venus le rejoindre aussi. Ils se croyaient dans « Le Journal de Bridget Jones » et les fixaient avec intérêt.

Heero est sous Duo, qui se demande encore comment il a fait pour être dans les bras d'Heero et la tête dans son cou. Il relève la tête doucement et plonge ses iris améthyste dans celles cobalt de son ennemi. « Iceman ».

Heero est rouge de colère que ce Démon dénatté, ait mis son personnel à la porte de son propre bureau. Et qu'il se croit supérieur, pour avoir un niveau 5.

Il attrape Well, par la nuque et l'embrasse sauvagement.

« Encore mieux qu'au cinéma. Heinnnnnnnnnnnnn... »

Trowa regarde celle qui vient de parler et elle file hors du bureau suivi des autres.

Trowa préfère les laisser seuls et ressort en fermant la porte le plus doucement possible.

Duo a perdu ses neurones.

Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été embrassé et il fallait bien l'avouer. Le Yuy ne rendait pas sa virilité si indifférente.

Heero lui permet de respirer.

« Mon accès niveau 5 ? »

« Non. »

« **GRRRRRRRRRRR. PUTAIN DE JAP…** »

Avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise, il lui recapture les lèvres pour le faire taire.

Cette fois Duo participe pleinement. Ses deux mains ne sont pas restées inactives.

Et lorsqu'il sent qu'Heero est à bloc niveau entrejambe. Et malgré le fait que la sienne ne soit guère mieux. Il se relève en le laissant, les yeux grands ouverts au sol, dans une incompréhension totale.

« Bien. Nous n'avons semble-t-il pas les mêmes valeurs, puisque moi je suis un niveau 4 et vous un niveau 5. Après réflexion je n'ai pas besoin de ce niveau. Je vais aller plus haut pour l'obtenir. Bonne fin de journée M.Yuy. »

Duo sort et se colle à la porte en se mordant les lèvres.

« **QUOI ! VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO ?** »

Mort de honte le personnel du service informatique reprend ses tâches mises en suspend le temps de regarder **un** **Dieu mi-Apollon / mi-Aphrodite**.

Heero lui, est resté tel un baka au sol.

« Tu peux toujours courir Well pour ton niveau 5. »

¤۞¤

**1 semaine plus tard.**

« **WELL.** »

« Oui ? »

Duo le sourire victorieux, regarde Heero débarquer dons son bureau furieux.

« **Comment vous avez eu le code de M. Maxwell ?** »

« Ahhhhh, ça c'est mon secret. »

« **Sale petite allumeuse. Vous avez couché avec pour l'avoir.** »

Duo se lève d'un coup, avec les deux mains sur son bureau vert de rage.

« **HEIN. JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE, TROU DUC ET J'ALLUME PERSONNE.** »

« **AH OUAIS. ALORS POURQUOI PLUS DE LA MOITIÉ DU PERSONNEL BAVE, HEIN.** »

« **VOUS AUSSI ALORS MISTER FRUSTRATION. ET C'EST MOI PEUT-ÊTRE QUI DRAGUE LE CAISSIER A LA CANTINE.** »

« JALOUX ? »

« **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**… ! … Pardon je… »

Duo se rassoit sur son fauteuil. »

« Duo ? »

« Je dois être en manque c'est ça ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas… Enfin tu vois… Punaise, je suis pas moche en plus. Bon ok je ne sors pas, j'ai pas le temps. Et et… »

Duo regarde Heero d'un regard cherchant une réponse à ses questions intérieures.

« Dis ? Je suis laid ? »

Heero après 20 secondes à le fixer comme si avait devant lui une femme nue.

**Choqué quoi ! **

Éclate de rire après coup.

« Ok, j'ai au moins l'air **CON**. »

Heero s'approche est s'assoit à côté de lui sur son bureau.

« Comment as-tu eu le code ? »

« J'ai pas couché et je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Et si je t'y obligeais ? »

« J'aimerais bien voir cela tiens. »

« Pas de problème. »

« **Hein ?** »

« C'est la clé de ton bureau ça ? »

Duo la regarde, mais ne dit rien.

« C'est la clé. »

Duo le suit du regard et Heero ferme la porte en laissant la clé de travers dans la serrure.

Puis il revient vers Duo en enlevant sa ceinture.

Duo déglutit. Une fois de nouveau aux côtés de Duo. Il profite de l'état de confusion, pour le faire se lever et le plaquer sur son bureau face contre celui-ci, gentiment. Puis il lui immobilise les mains dans son dos, en les attachant avec sa ceinture enlevée quelques instants plutôt.

« J'ai cru que tu allais me fouetter avec ! »

« Il reste toujours la tienne pour cela. »

« Ah. »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai jamais étais soumis de cette façon ! »

« C'est l'occasion d'y être. Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu ce code, mais tu vas être puni pour t'en être servi sans y être autorisé. Et tu vas finir par me dire comment tu as eu ce foutu code Well. »

Duo toujours plié sur son bureau. Lui fait un sourire sadique et provocateur.

« Vraiment ! Et tu crois que quelques coups de ceintures sur mon pantalon vont me faire plier Yuy ! »

« Mais qui a dit qu'ils seront sur ton pantalon ! »

Duo vire au rouge.

« Tu ne vas pas me déculotter quand même ? »

« Si. »

« Non.

« Si. »

« NON. »

Heero joint le geste à la parole et enlève la ceinture de Duo et défait le bouton et la fermeture éclair.

« **NON TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT.** »

« Qui t'as donné le code ? »

« **VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE YUY.** »

Le pantalon tombe sur ses chaussures. »

« Non. C'est toi qui va te faire foutre en l'air Well Et c'est moi qui vais me faire un plaisir de le faire. »

« **JE TE FERAIS VIRER.** »

« Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir Well. »

« **QUAND SAI…AHHHHHHHHHH… REMONTE MON BOXER IMMEDIATEMENT SALE…** Hummmmmmmmmmmmm… Oh, mon dieu. »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Hummmmm, oui. »

« Tu as le choix entre ces caresses ou la ceinture. Mais il faut me dire qui t'as donné le code d'accès de Maxwell. »

Duo déglutit, mais il est piégé et les mains liées dans le dos. Et puis la ceinture n'allait pas le tuer. Les garçons qui y avaient eu droit à l'orphelinat n'étaient pas morts, même si lui avait tout fait pour ne jamais y goûter. En même temps il avait toujours voulu savoir quelle sensation donnait le fait d'être puni par elle, dans la position, qu'il avait déjà grâce aux bons soins d'Heero.

« Alors ? »

« La ceinture. »

Heero sourit en coin et se recule comme il faut et lui administre le premier coup.

« **AHHHHHHH**… PUTAIN. »

« Ça fait mal hein ? »

« Non, c'est un euphémisme. Bien sur que cela fait mal. Abruti **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**. »

« Reste poli je te prie. Ta peau est fragile tu marques vite. »

« Oui. Je sais. »

« Je te repose la question. Qui t'a donné le code ? »

« Toi. »

« Mauvaise réponse. »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**…**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**…**ARRÊTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**… »

« Quoi ? Tu n'en as reçu que 5. C'est pas la mort non plus. »

Duo a les joues en feu et ses fesses lui font mal. Tout compte fait. Les coups de ceinture, ce n'est pas pour lui.

« Crétin. Je n'ai pas menti. C'est toi qui m'as donné le code d'accès. »

« Je l'ai donné via mail à D. Maxwell. Alors à moins que tu aies piraté sa boite mail. Ce que je doute au vu de ton niveau en informatique à ce sujet. Je ne vois pas comment, moi, j'aurais pu te donner son code. »

« Je suis D. Maxwell. Duo Maxwell, plus précisément. Je ne suis connu physiquement, que par les sous PDG de chaque compagnie dans le monde. Pour les autres je suis Duo Well. C'est plus pratique pour travailler en équipe et en équité. Les anciens informaticiens, se foutaient, je dois le reconnaître. Des accès et des niveaux. Donc j'ai jamais eu de problèmes avant toi Mister perfection. J'ai mal au fesses. Alors arrête de les frapper avec ma ceinture. Et je n'aime pas, maintenant que j'ai testé. »

Heero est sous le choc de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

Il vient d'attacher son patron et de lui fouetter les fesses avec sa ceinture. Il était mort de honte et viré comme, Duo le lui avait dit.

« Heero ! »

« Hn ! »

« Détache-moi. »

« Hein ? Oh, oui pardon. »

Heero le libère. Duo une fois les mains libres, se frotte les fesses.

« La vache, ça fait un mal de chien ce truc. »

Duo regarde Heero toujours sous le choc de la révélation.

« Heero ! Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. »

« Je t'ai frappé et tu es le grand boss ! »

« Ouais. Bon, ben… J'ai triché aussi en ne disant pas qui j'étais et je l'ai un peu, mais alors un tout petit peu mérité. Par contre si tu recommences. JE TE TUE. »

« Hn. »

Duo sourit et lâche ces fesses. Puis il s'approche d'Heero.

« J'ai droit à un autre baiser, comme ceux que tu m'as donnés dans ton bureau. Ils étaient WHOUA. »

Une fois que les neurones d'Heero, ont fait la connexion. Celui-ci l'attire à lui et l'embrasse, mais cette fois avec passion. Duo en a les jambes qui flageolent et Heero le soutient par la taille.

Mais hélas une personne vient frapper à sa porte de bureau.

Ils se séparent et Duo est un peu perdu, avec le pantalon sur les chaussures.

« Merde.. **UN INSTANT**. »

« **OUI MONSIEUR WELL. JE PEUX RENTRER.** »

« **NON…** _C'est Thomas, du courrier. _»

« _Ne panique pas, je vais t'aider à te rhabiller_. »

« _Et il ne va pas trouver cela bizarre, que je sois renfermer à clé dans mon bureau._ »

« _Si._ »

« **_C'est malin._** »

« _Ne crie pas._ »

« **_Je ne crie pas. Je murmure ne haussant le murmure._** »

« _Tu es toujours aussi chiant ?_ »

« _Non. Quand on me fait l'amour, je suis sage comme tout._ »

Duo vient de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire en voyant la tête d'Heero.

« PERVERS. »

« **MONSIEUR WELL TOUT VA BIEN ?** »

Heero et Duo, ont tourné la tête rapidement vers la porte au risque de se claquer un muscle.

« _Je vais sous le bureau._ »

Duo retourne la tête vers Heero.

« Hein ! »

« _Baka. Pour qu'il ne me voie pas quand tu vas aller lui ouvrir la porte._ »

« Ahhhhhhhhhh… _C'est pas bête… Et je ne suis pas un baka. J'ai mal au derrière moi !_ »

« _Dommage que ce soit à cause de ta propre ceinture._ »

« _Vicieux. Et vantard en plus._ »

« _Tu perds rien pour attendre Duo._ »

« _Sous le bureau et silence. HÉ ! J'aime assez l'idée de ta soumission._ »

« _Baka, ni songe même pas._ »

Duo boude en allant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« _Même pas drôle._ »

Duo déverrouille celle-ci et l'ouvre.

« Bonjour Thomas. »

« Bonjour M. Well. Vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui. »

Heero s'en cogne la tête sous le bureau.

Duo en à un sourire en coin.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

« C'est rien. Juste ma mallette qui à du tomber sous mon bureau. Elle ne tombera pas plus bas. Alors Thomas. Du courrier pour moi ? »

« Oui Monsieur et aussi pour vous savez qui. Tenez. »

« Merci Thomas… Bonne fin de journée. »

« Merci M. Well à vous aussi. »

Duo referme le bureau et va poser son courrier sur son bureau. Il toque sur celui-ci.

« C'est bon, tu peux sortir. »

Heero remonte à la surface en colère. Duo le regarde calme comme tout.

« Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais je me doutais, que tu allais être en colère. »

« Il sait qui tu es. Le mec qui distribue le courrier sait et moi non. Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, si je ne t'avais pas fouetter les fesses. C'est fort quand même. »

« Heero. »

« J'ai pas envie que tu m'expliques le pourquoi de, lui il peut le savoir et pas moi. Je t'envoie ton code au nom de « Well » dans 10 minutes. Bonne fin de journée M. Well. »

« Heero ! »

Duo se retrouve seul. Il regarde tristement la porte que vient de claquer Heero. Puis la tête baissée va s'asseoir à son fauteuil.

« **WHOUAAAAAAAAA…** PUTAIN J'AVAIS OUBLIE… Ouille ouille ouille… »

Duo s'est relever d'un coup en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses.

« C'est qu'il a frappé fort le sadique ! »

Son regard s'égare de nouveau vers la porte.

« Baka de métisse-japonais. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi moi. Et ça depuis ton apparition dans mon bureau, le jour où j'avais la tête là, où j'ai mal maintenant... Jin'roku (1)… Moi aussi je connais quelques mots dans ta langue. Je parle tout seul ! Ca devient maboule ! »

Duo soupire et se rassoit doucement.

¤۞¤

**Encore deux mois plus tard.**

« Où est Well ? »

« M. Yuy. M. Well sera absent toute la semaine. »

« Vraiment ! Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous le dire M. Yuy. »

« J'ai besoin de le voir ou de l'avoir au téléphone. Mais, il ne répond pas à son portable. »

« Je ne peux rien pour vous. »

« **Vous êtes son assistante non ! Alors débrouillez-vous pour me l'avoir en ligne et passez-le-moi.** »

« Mais je vous ai… »

« **Je me contrefiche des raisons de l'absence de M. Well. Melle Moine. Transférez-moi M. Well, lorsque vous l'aurez contacté.** »

Puis Heero quitte le service Développement et Recherche.

1 heure plus tard, Trowa arrive dans son bureau.

« Salut Heero, j'ai appris que tu cherchais Duo. »

« Hn. Mais je l'ai toujours pas eu au téléphone. »

« Et tu ne l'auras pas. »

Heero relevé la tête de son PC.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Il ne veut pas te parler. »

« C'est la meilleure ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il veut comme anti-virus, sur X-43512 et ce baka ne veux plus me parler. »

« Ce baka en a marre que tu l'envoies se faire foutre depuis deux mois. Tu le traites comme une merde et ce même devant son personnel de service. Tout ça à cause du fait qu'il ne t'ait pas dit qui il était et que Thomas lui le savait. Lui as-tu laissé le temps de t'expliquer, pourquoi il était au courant « NON ». Alors maintenant moi et Quatre on en a ras le cul, de le ramasser à la petite cuillère, tous les soirs depuis des mois. Tu as vu qu'il avait maigri ! « NON ». Il était déjà pas très gros. Duo est notre meilleur ami et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déprimé. Alors tu le laisses souffler cette semaine et tu le referas chier lundi prochain, s'il revient. »

« Comment ça s'il revient ? »

Trowa ferme les yeux et soupire.

« Heero. Il a eu un accident de moto hier. »

« **QUOI !** »

« La moto est morte, mais lui s'en tire avec quelques ecchymoses, un dos salement amoché et 15 cm de cheveux en moins. Quatre l'a reconduit ce matin chez lui et c'est ses cheveux qu'il pleure plus que sa moto et son dos. Ce crétin a failli perdre la vie ! Bref… Il a besoin de repos et non de toi en plus, de ce qui vient de lui arriver. »

Heero est silencieux.

« Donne-moi son adresse s'il te plaît. »

« Heero… »

« **Trowa donne-moi cette putain d'adresse.** »

45 minutes plus tard le même jour chez Duo.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je peux rentrer ? »

« Oui. »

Duo ouvre la porte de sa maison et Heero y pénètre. Puis il se retourne et regarde Duo refermer la porte. En effet sa natte avait réduit en longueur. Duo se retourne face à lui. Heero lui pose sa main droite sur sa joue gauche.

« Mon dieu dans quel état tu es ! »

Duo lui fait un faible sourire.

« Et encore tu n'as pas vu l'état de mon dos. Mais bon. Il y a toujours pire que soi dans la vie. »

Après avoir posé son casque de moto à terre et son sac à dos, Heero le prend dans ses bras.

« Aieaieaieaieai… Heerooooo tu me fais maleeeeeeeeeeeee… »

Heero desserre son emprise sur Duo.

« Excuse-moi ! … Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« Je m'en doute bien. Pourquoi tu es là Heero ? »

« Quand Trowa m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident de moto, j'ai… J'ai eu très peur. Et je me suis dit que ça serait bête que l'un de nous deux ne meure. Sans que je ne t'ai écouté pour Thomas et Trowa m'a fait la morale aussi. »

« Mon dieu tu m'as déjà mis entre 6 planches de bois ! »

« Baka. »

« Jin'roku. »

« Hn ! »

« Surpris, hein. Mais ne m'en demande pas beaucoup plus, car je suis très limité question vocabulaire poli. »

« Pourquoi Thomas sait pour toi et pourquoi il te drague ? »

« Alors tu étais aussi jaloux ! J'avais plus ou moins compris quand tu t'es cogné, mais j'ai eu un doute. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu devrais t'asseoir. »

« Là je dois reconnaître que tu as raison, je suis en effet fatigué. Et les anti-douleurs n'aident pas. »

Duo le guide jusqu'au salon où ils prennent place dans de magnifiques canapés.

« Je t'écoute pour Thomas. »

« Thomas est handicapé. »

« Pardon ! »

« Thomas était à l'orphelinat avec moi… »

« Tu es orphelin ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai été adopté à 11 ans par David Maxwell. Thomas avait 16 ans lorsque je suis parti. C'est moi qui le protégeais, comme je pouvais des autres, qui étaient méchants avec lui. Après que lui même m'ait protégé, lorsque j'étais plus petit. Heureusement les sœurs me croyaient et je n'ai jamais été puni pour m'être battu. Thomas est resté plus longtemps à l'orphelinat mais ils ne pouvaient plus le garder après ses 21 ans. Ils l'ont donc placé dans une sorte d'asile pour les malades mentaux. À mes 21 ans, j'ai pas eu de chance, car mon père adoptif est décédé suite à une attaque. J'ai repris les sociétés en mains. Tout en finissant mes études. La Maxwell World Projects, a aussi une branche médicale et en allant rendre visite à un de nos chercheurs, j'ai croisé Thomas qui m'a tout de suite reconnu. Il n'est pas débile comme certains le disent. Il est un peu plus lent, mais il a une mémoire des visages et des noms sans faille. J'ai mis 15 jours à lui faire comprendre que j'étais aussi Duo Well. Et lorsqu'il a enfin compris que les personnes où je travaillais ne devais pas savoir qui j'étais, j'ai pu lui donner le poste qui venait de se libérer, car le monsieur venait de partir à la retraite. Thomas était heureux comme tout. Je lui ai trouvé un petit appartement près du travail et près du parc. Car il aime la nature et regarder les enfants jouer. J'ai eu du mal pour le permis de conduire par contre. Il ne peut pas le passer à cause de son handicap et là il m'a tapé une méga colère. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'en coller une ce jour là. »

Heero sourit. La passion qu'on les yeux de Duo en parlant de son ami qu'est Thomas le rend heureux.

« Mais il a compris et nous sommes allés lui acheter un vélo. Rouge. Très important la couleur du vélo. Il me vouvoie depuis qu'il travaille pour moi. Je le paye plus qu'il ne croit. Car sans le savoir, je prévois pour lui plus tard ou au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Il est comme mon grand frère. Voilà. Voilà qui est Thomas Wood. Un garçon avec un cœur énorme, qui aime les gens, la nature et les vélos rouges. Nous en sommes déjà au 5ème vélo. C'est qu'il veut toujours le dernier sur le marché. »

Heero éclate de rire.

Duo raconte cela avec humour et amour fraternel envers Thomas.

« AH, oui une dernière chose… Il est 100/100 hétéro et emballe une fille comme un rien. Cela en est frustrant. »

Heero rigole encore plus car Duo boude. Heero se calme.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir était si stupide et têtu. »

« Hum, je ne sais pas. Tu as été des plus odieux avec moi durant deux mois. »

Heero se lève et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je sais. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je peux t'embrasser pour me faire pardonner ? »

« Tu peux pas être soumis ? »

« Même pas en rêve Maxwell. »

« Pouf… Même pas drôle. Embrasse-moi, mais fait attention j'ai mal partout. »

« Je vais être très doux et prendre soin de toi. »

« Ah, oui ! Tu restes la journée avec moi ? »

« Si tu veux de moi toute la semaine et si tu as une chambre d'amis. Je vais rester pour m'occuper de toi. »

« Hein ! Mais ton travail ? »

« Mon Portable est dans mon sac à dos et je peux très bien travailler d'ici. Et si ta réponse est oui, j'irais chercher des vêtements, lorsque tu seras couché. Car là tu tombes de sommeil, Duo. »

« Hum, oui je suis fatigué. C'est oui. Je veux bien que tu t'occupes de moi. Il y a une chambre d'amis bleue à coté de la mienne. La femme de ménage a changé les draps vendredi. Tu peux t'installer dans celle-ci. »

« Bien. Monte te coucher. Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Non c'est bon. Heero. Et mon baiser ? »

« Hn. »

Heero l'embrasse et Duo se sent bien.

« Merci d'être ici. »

« De rien. »

Duo monte se coucher, car il avait mal et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien.

¤۞¤

**6 mois, jour pour jour après leur premier face à face.**

Heero et Duo vont commencer un nouveau départ.

Aujourd'hui, ils ont emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison, qu'ils viennent d'acheter ensemble.

Leur chambre est neuve aussi et le lit est à barreau.

« Heechan détache moi. »

« Non. »

« Steuplaît. Je veux aussi te toucher. »

« Non tu connais les règles mon cœur. »

Duo gémit sous les caresses de son amant et se cambre. Les mains attachées aux barreaux du montant de lit grâce à un foulard en soie noir.

« J'ai envie de toi Heechan. Prend-moi, je ne peux plus. »

« Tu es impatient, petit démon. »

« Tu m'as assez fait patienter. Je veux que tu me donnes ma récompense Heechan. »

« Tu vas finir par avoir une fessée à la place. »

Duo avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Ça ne serait pas la première fois mon amour. Mais là j'ai pas mérité encore la fessée et j'ai envie que tu me prennes sans préparation. »

Heero vient l'embrasser et s'assure que les liens ne le blesse pas.

« Tu es vraiment maso. »

« C'est ta faute. Et puis j'aime quand tu me pénètres en force. Car c'est trop bon avec toi dans des 30secondes qui suivent et là j'ai plus envie d'attendre la préparation. »

« Avec moi ! »

« Gloups ! Tu es le seul mon cœur. AHH… Non pas mes fesses. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHOUAAAAAAAA… »

« Ça va ? »

Duo est tellement excité, qu'il tire sur ses liens.

« Oui oui, bouge mon amour, j'en peux plus d'attendre. »

« Non. Je vais ressortir et tu vas te mettre à quatre pattes et bien t'accrocher aux barreaux. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux. A quatre pattes, c'est encore meilleur. Une fois Heero retiré il se met à quatre pattes agrippe les barreaux et creuse les reins.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est BONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN… »

Heero est dans la place et Duo en place.

La culbute peut commencer, mais avant Heero l'embrasse sur l'épaule droite.

Duo adore cette petite marque d'affection à son égard.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, Well. »

« Hé ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. »

Heero adore le taquiner lorsqu'il est attaché. Et c'est souvent qu'il se retrouve attaché. Car il n'est pas si sage, qu'il l'avait dit un peu moins de 4 mois plus tôt.

Duo pousse des plaintes en suivant la cadence et en redemande encore et encore. Heero lui donne toujours ce qu'il demande et même plus. Là Duo n'est pas toujours d'accord, mais finit toujours pas reconnaître qu'en effet les petits plus sont toujours justifiés et mérités. Et puis la récompense après la punition, était toujours la bienvenue.

Heero voit que son Ange va bientôt se déverser. Il place sa main sur la virilité de celui-ci pour éviter de salir les draps au maximum.

Il réussit la mission sauvegarde des draps et à son tour donne à son amour son essence de vie là où aucune ne prendra.

Il laisse Duo à quatre pattes, dans un était semi-comateux de plaisir. Le temps d'aller nettoyer sa main et plus.

Lorsqu'il revient, il détache Duo qui se redresse, se retourne et lui saute dans les bras. Ils en tombent à la renverse sur le lit.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? »

« Oui je le sais. »

« Dis je pourrais t'attacher moi aussi aux barreaux maintenant que nous en avons ? »

« Non. »

« Allez steuplaît. »

« Non Duo. »

Duo se relève de sur son torse, en étant à califourchon sur son entrejambe et boude en croisant les bras.

La vison qu'il offre à Heero est magnifique. Ces cheveux tombant en cascade tout autour de lui. Et lui boudant, fait craquer Heero. Il le soulève après lui avoir agripper les hanches. Et l'empale sur sa virilité de nouveau au zénith de sa forme.

« HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… Hummmmmmmmmm… En forme mon amour. »

« Oui. Montre-moi tes talents et garde le rythme sinon gare à tes charmantes petites fesses mon Ange. »

Duo aidé des mains de son bourreau d'amant se met en action.

« Hummmm, dis je peux ohhhhhhh, avoir deux cadeaux bien ahhhhhhhh, spéciaux à ahhhhhhhh… Noël ? »

« Hummmm, tu veux hummmmmm Duo… Tu veux quoi ? Hummmm. »

« Des menottes et Ohhhhhhhhh ouiiiiiiiiiii, un martinet… »

« Un martinet ? Ohhhhhhummmmm… »

« Oui comme cela hummmmmm, tu pourras jouer Oh, oui Heero, hummmmm… Jouer au père fouettard. Ce rôle te va bien. OUCHE ! Vilain. »

« Remonte et tes vœux seront exaucés. »

« YAOUUUUUU. OHHHHHHHHHHH C'EST BON PUTAIN. »

« DUO RESTE HUMMMMMMMMM, POLI. »

Duo profite de la descente et se rapproche du visage de son amant.

« J'ai besoin de beaucoup de leçons. C'est comme l'informatique. C'est pas gagné d'avance. »

Heero l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse doucement et sensuellement. Puis rompt le baiser en lui léchant les lèvres. Duo en frissonne.

« Je crois que je viens de trouver comment nous allons aménager la grande pièce au sous sol. »

Duo avec un regard malicieux.

« Hum, comment mon amour ? »

« En salle de classe mais façon éducation anglaise. »

Les iris de Duo scintille de mille feux.

« Et les punitions seront-elles aussi anglaises ? »

« Oui mon amour. »

« Hummmmm. Alors j'ai hâte d'y être. Il va falloir acheter tout ce qu'il faut et la ceinture en fait partie ? »

« Non, il y a pire. »

Duo grimace et cela fait sourire Heero.

« J'aime toujours pas la ceinture. En même temps on n'a pas fait un nouvel essai. »

« Duo. »

« Voui ! »

« Remet toi en action ou tes fesses risquent d'y goûter de suite. »

« Houla ! Et c'est reparti. »

« Baka. »

« Mais heu…. Le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! …. Je t'aime Heero Yuy. »

« Aishiteru Duo Maxwell et tes fesses aussi. »

« Encore heureux ! »

**Oshimai **(2)

No comment pour le SM, je sais.  
Je suis encore tombée dedans. _(comme Obélix dans la potion magique !… Arlia)_(ET JE NE SUIS PAS GROSSE. Enfin ! Bref… PAS GENTIL… JE BOUDE, NA… Cat)  
Gomen, je crois bien que là je suis foutue pour quelques temps !  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS  
A bientôt et Bizzzzzzzzzzzz.

_**Catirella **_

Toujours d'après le net :  
(1) : jin'roku → crétin / lourdaud  
(2) : oshimai → fin / clôture  
(3) : hyou → critique / commentaire / remarque

**Des commentaires ou hyou** (3)** ? … ↓↓↓**


End file.
